Looking Glass
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: In which Y/n Winchester and AU!Cas grow very close. Until AU!Cas starts noticing Y/n spending more time with Ketch, making him feel a surge of jealousy in him. So, he goes to his alternate self to ask for help, which fails. So, AU!Cas, goes to Dean. And the Winchester is more than eager to help. What will happen when Au cas decides to take Y/n as his mate?


_**AU! Post! 13x22...(In Which AU! Castiel was Never Killed/Taken for interrogation)**_ **Jealous/ Protective AU! Alpha Castiel x Omega Reader: Castiel (Our Cas), Cas (AU!Castiel)**

 **In which Y/n Winchester and AU!Cas grow very close. Until AU!Cas starts noticing Y/n spending more time with Ketch, making him feel a surge of jealousy in him. So, he goes to his alternate self to ask for help, which fails. So, AU!Cas, goes to Dean. And the Winchester is more than eager to help. One night after a hunt, Y/n along with, Dean, Sam, Ketch, Castiel and AU! Cas go out to celebrate, at one of Dean's favorite bars. What happen's when AU! Cas finally snaps? And decides to take Y/n as his mate?**

 **10 Part Story/ Might make a sequel**

 _ **Reader's POV...**_

My eye's squinted as faded light peeked up from the ceiling. Upon my realization, I had noticed my brother's along with, Castiel and Gabriel. Had decided to take the unconscious angel, Cas. Well the darker, more German accent, version of our original love-able Castiel, down into the Men of Letter's dungeon.

We had already moved Donatello's body to the basement. The prophet was now brain dead, thank's to Castiel. But he did try to kill Dean and Me. Snapping myself out of the past and into the here and now. I watched as Dean and Sam dragged Cas's limp body, both his leather clad arm's around each boy's shoulder's, with his head lolled downward

''Get the chair.'' Dean gritted out, as he and Sam held Cas's body. And I noticed how heavy it seemed, of course he was. He was an angel, and he was a version of Castiel who had never lost his grace and his wings were working just fine.

Gabriel quickly grabbed the single chair in the room, before holding it out toward's my brother's right before, they begun to drop the unconscious angel on the ground.

''Thanks, Gabe." Sam breathed out, almost in relief as he whipped the sweat of his brow.

I approached the small group, while Castiel. Well, he just stood beside Gabriel, glaring at his alternate self, and I could tell he wasn't really happy with me either. Since I had been the one to stop him from killing well, himself. I could remember how he had pinned the unsuspected angel, against the truck. And threatened to kill him with his blade.

But, most of all it was when Cas's eyes locked on mine. To others they would have seemed cold and hard, but what I saw was an angel with a broken halo.

"Y/n!"

"Y/n! For chuck's sake! Get you're head out of clouds!"Dean exclaimed, snapping his fingers in my face, making me snap out of my faze.

Before he turned to Gabriel who was staring intently at Cas. "Gabriel. You and Castiel tie down this-" I watched as Dean bit his lip, hands resting on his hips, not knowing what to say. "Cas version 2.0"

Both angels looked at one another. Before they began to work on the defenseless Cas, who I couldn't stop staring at up. I watched as they used the enochian chains on his hands. Chaining him up to the chair. While Sam and Dean began getting an angel trap ready. Just in case something went wrong.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, as Sam was pouring the holy water onto the ground, his forehead damp with sweat. Before he looked at me. "To at least help with-"

"With the stupid decision you made?" Dean growled glaring at me, fists clenched. "You could have gotten yourself killed out there. And what was the plan? Hu?"

I tried to reply, but Dean didn't let me finish. "Dean now isn't -"

"To keep by my side at all times!" He growled, throwing his hands up. "But no! You had to follow Cas didn't you-?!"

"Dean." I heard Sam warn, and I looked at him. To see he was glaring at Dean, so, hopefully he wasn't as mad as the others.

"It's true, Sam!" Dean exclaimed, turning his angry gaze at Sam. "If it wasn't for Castiel, she could have been dead!" I felt anger start to rise up in my system, as he continued. "She's still-!""

"Still what?!" I snap cutting him off.

"Dean." Gabriel warned, looking between us. "Don't."

Deans glare didn't leave mine, as he stepped closer to me. His cold green eyes staring right into my soul. Before he opened his mouth to say something. But closed it, before he stormed out of the room. His footsteps marching up the stairs.

"Still what?!" I asked, glaring at the rest of the men in the room. But they all just stood there silently and awkwardly, hell Castiel couldn't even look at me. "Guys? Gabe?" Hopefully Gabe could help, but all he did was smile awkwardly.

"Oh, would you look at the time, I must be going." Gabriel said, before he walked out of the room, leaving only me, Sam, Castiel and Cas.

That no two good son-of-a-bitch. I thought, almost growling it out loud. Before turning to look at Sam and Castiel.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Was all Castiel asked, as he finally looked up at me. His baby blue eyes melting my own. I've always had a major crush on the angel but was too afraid to admit it. But I shook my head and answered his question.

"Because he is innocent, Castiel!" I exclaimed, shocked at my outburst. But when I looked at Castiel, he looked slightly angrier, but unlike Dean he remained calm.

"How is that thing killing and torturing people, innocent? Y/n?!" Castiel growl d and I noticed him glare down at his other self who was still asleep. "Please...explain."

I bit my lip. I really still didn't have an answer. But I glared up at Castiel. As Sam just watched on.

"Because, Castiel. This other version of you, was probably in the same position you were when you were brainwashed and tortured!"

Castiel flinched a little at that. Remembering how many times Naomi had tried fixing him. When she was only breaking him and damaging his grace.

And he remembered that one of his other selfs eyes were a milky white. And he knew angels who were brainwashed and tortured repeatedly so many times would have a eye like that. So, with a deep sigh Castiel looked back at me.

"What would you like to do?" He asked, calmed down, looking at Sam who shared a look with me.

"We need to wake him." I insisted, and instantly Castiel and Sam looked at me with concern and uncertainly.

"Y/n, are you sure that's wise?" Sam asked, putting the bottle of holy water down. As he finished circling the chair, where Cas was tied. "We don't even know what will happen? Or if-"

"Sam! We are doing this!" I snapped, causing my brother to shut up. Before I glanced at Castiel and nodded. "Can you wake him? With you're grace?"

Castiel nodded, before he pulled up his sleves and reached for Cas's head. Before pressing his hands to his temples. I waited and watched as Castiel kept on using his grace. But to my confusion nothing happened... did I really knock him out that bad?

Castiel stopped what he was doing, and grunted. Pulling his hands away, before looking at me in an apologetic expression. As Sam just looked Cas over, slapping his cheeks to see what would happen. But nothing did. Even pinching his arm did nothing.

"I-I can't wake him," Castiel replied, as I approached him. Looking down at Cas, who's were still closed, and the same frown on his face. "I'm sorry, Y/n."

I felt Castiel place a comforting hand upon my shoulder, as he looked at me. While I just stared at Cas, biting my lip, and I knew it was bleeding by now.

I had also saved Cas, so we could also use him to gain information about Michael. And the archangels plans. But it looked pointless now, but I never regretted saving a version of Castiel. Even if it was a completely different version. And happened to be German, it was like all the Different Castiels I met.

Like Two-Thousand Fourteen, Castiel. And the angel when he thought he was helping the world playing, God. And most of all, I had never left Castiels side when he had taken Sams pain and visions. And was stuck in a mental hospital.

"It's just-I feel bad for him, Cas." I replied, my hands clenching.I was so conflicted that I didn't notice it was just me and the two Castiels in the room. "He was you. But tortured and brainwashed, more than you ever were."

I looked at Castiel, who was still looking uncertainly at Cas, before he looked at me. His lips a thin line, eyes filled with worry. Before he spoke.

"I-I still don't trust him, Y/n." He replied evenly, his gaze fixing on Cas once more. Before I made him look at me.

"Can I have a few minutes alone?" I asked, not missing the look of fear and disbelief in Castiels eyes, which made me raise a brow. "Well, unless that's a problem?"

"Y/n-" Castiel began but I held up a hand. And his mouth shut, and his eyes averted to the floor.

"Cas, I'll be fine," I vowed, gently placing a single hand onto his cheek, which he leaned into. "And if anything happens or if he wakes up I'll give a yell."

Castiel raised a brow. "Do you promise?" He asked, and I nodded, before he gave one last look at Cas before he kissed my temple. "Be carefull. And call me." Was all he said before he turned and walked out of the dungeon.

Finally I was alone with Cas. If Castiel couldn't wake him up, nothing could. I began to mutter over and over under my breath as I kept glancing at Cas's unresponsive body.

It was like staring at my Castiel. But with a leather trench coat and leather boots. And not to mention that whole 'adolf hitler' thing going on with his hair.

Suddenly I felt something pull me, and stop me in my tracks as I turned to leave. Like a connection on a wire, or a spell but it was coming from deep inside me. And I couldn't help but whimper as the connection grew stronger.

But as soon as I took a step toward Cas, I felt the pain from the connection ease up. So, I continued on until my knees hit Cas's tied ones. And so I was awkwardly half-sitting in his lap.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, trying to move away, until my eyes landed on Cas's still unresponsive form. But I noticed this time there was a little flutter of movement, but that was probably in my imagination. So, with a gentle hand I cupped Cas's cheek and noticed a small scar on it.

Curious I reached up my hand to open his mouth, to see why his lip twitches so much. But before I could, I found myself falling of his lap, but before I could hit the ground.

A strong hand grabbed my wrist yanking me back up, making us almost headbut. Opening my eyes, I stilfiled a gasp. As I saw Cas was now awake, and was looking at me. More like studying me, as he still held me. Before he looked around and noticed we weren't in his world anymore and turned his gaze back at me.

"W-Where..."He began, and I could hear his German accent, giving me shivers for some ridiculous reason. "Am I?"


End file.
